


Mission Accomplished

by Mirishka



Category: Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis crossover
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex had been sent to SG-1 as part of an exchange program. He wasnt looking for any trouble, but Vala was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly like Vala's character but wrote this for a couple of friends.

Mission accomplished

Ronon Dex & Vala Mal Doran – PWP – explicit sex

Overview:

Ronon had been sent to SG-1 as part of an exchange program. He wasn't looking for any trouble! It found him instead.

It had only been Ronon's 2nd day at SG-1 and already he wished he were back on Atlantis. Whilst he appreciated the efforts that were being made to make his stay comfortable, he missed his friends, John, Teyla and most of all Carter. Their time together, although limited, had been memorable and he was quite anxious to getting home to see if there was any chance of a repeat performance with the Colonel.

After finishing for the day, he decided he would retire early to his quarters. There wasn't really anything else to do, he didn't feel like sitting around the canteen with the other SG-1 guys as they seemed to be a little wary of him. He never felt completely comfortable or at ease, and thought it best to leave them to enjoy their own company.

Fortunately, the quarters he had been assigned were quite well equipped. Almost like a bed-sit; with a bathroom, some furniture, small dinning table and chairs, etc. But the best thing was the refrigerator. It had been stocked with lots of goodies, the previous occupant of the room had been Shep, and he had made sure that he left some presents for Ronon, knowing how much he likes his home comforts. The note that he had taped to the refrigerator was still there.

 _Hey buddy,_

 _Hope you enjoy your stay at SG-1, You'll be ok, the time will fly by!_

 _I left you some goodies in here, all the stuff I think you should try, but don't eat it all at once._

 _Take it easy big guy._

 _See you in a couple a days_

 _Shep_

When Ronon had checked what "goodies" he was referring too, he had to sample them all. He decided peanut butter was his favorite, then honey, then chocolate spread. Of course, the beer was well received too.

Laying out on his bed feeling relaxed he heard shuffling outside the door to his quarters. Curious to see what was disturbing his quiet time, he went to investigate. When the door opened, there in long coat, looking quite startled was Vala.

"Oh! Hello Ronon Dex" Vala greeted.

Ronon scowled and replied with just "what?"

" I thought you might need some company, given that your all alone here without any of your friends to entertain you", as she finished her sentence, she barged her way through the door, squeezing herself close to Ronon in order to get past him, making a small shimmying movement and examining his features up close as she did so. He was very handsome, she thought to herself, and he has the loveliest eyes.

Ronon looked puzzled and frowned at her as she blustered in and made her way over to the bed.

Immediately she removed her coat, turned, and threw herself back onto the bed, sprawling herself out like she owned the place. Ronon couldn't believe what he was seeing. She lay there, in only underwear, brief though it was, and swinging her leg over the edge of the bed, smiling.

"I thought I would help you 'settle in' and make you feel at home" she quipped.

Ronon looked bemused, not really knowing what to say. He had to admit, she did look quite delicious draped over his bed, barely clothed and quite obviously begging for his attention.

Raising his hand to his face and rubbing his cheek, he moved closer to the bed. Vala' eyes lit up and her smile increased. Confidence was never one of her shortcomings but she hadn't been completely convinced she would be able to lure the Satedan to bed. The reputation he had on Atlantis was not that of a philanderer, so she wasn't sure he could be enticed. But things were looking good so far.

Ronon took a moment to study the situation, and then very quickly decided, 'why not!'

Staring intently at Vala, Ronon started removing his clothing much to Vala's delight. She quickly jumped up off the bed and moved closer.

"Here, let me help you!"

She took over from Ronon, first removing his shirt – revealing the most magnificent chest she had seen in quite some time. Not able to resist a feel, Vala ran her fingers all the way down from his chest to his stomach, caressing his skin and prolonging the act to satisfy her desire. Her tender touch caused Ronon to flinch slightly, he had a tickle spot and she just hit it. Smirking and licking the side of her mouth, managing to resist the temptation to continue her teasing, she removed her hands from his stomach. The glare she just received from Ronon was enough to tell her not to push it and to get on with the task of removing his clothes. Quickly, she looked down as if pretending there had been no intention to do such a thing and unzipped his trousers.

Looking up to meet Ronon's eyes she watched for his reaction as her hand found its way inside his pants; as she felt the hardness that greeted her, her eyes widened. Ronon gave a slight smirk knowing the package he carried would not be a disappointment.

Not able to wait any longer, Vala began lowering herself to her knees; she continued to remove Ronon's pants, eager to begin the games with her new playmate.

Grabbing hold of Vala's hair, Ronon leaned forward to meet her face. As he closed in nearer he challenged her, "think you can fit it all in?" placing his other hand around his cock and nudging it to her mouth. Her response was swift.

"Ugh, Fuck!" Ronon cried out, as her mouth slid down the length of his erection, not stopping until she reached the hilt. "Oh yeah" he groaned.

Ronon got his reply.

Looking down to watch Vala devour his cock, Ronon placed both hands on her head, taking hold of her gently but firmly, as if guiding her movements. At the same time Vala grabbed hold of his ass, she pulled it towards her, to make her contact more stable.

Ronon's knee's where buckling, the pleasure was immense. Throwing his head back, groaning and hissing, it was ecstatic. Vala continued her assault, moving one hand round to cup his balls and kneading them gently. Her other hand remained firmly attached to his ass cheek, guiding him to her as she sucked harder on his cock. Ronon dipped slightly lower to get a better stance, bending his knees to steady his balance. He held onto Vala's head and thrust into her mouth. She didn't pull back or gag, she could take every inch of the Satedans length. He continued pumping her face, his moans now reaching fever pitch.

"Oh fuck, fuck! I'm coming," he warned, wanting to give Vala chance to pull back to remove herself, but she didn't. She continued to suck and as Ronon climaxed, swallowing his juice.

"Ugh, God! Thats so fucking hot!" Ronon watched her as she sucked the last of him. She looked up to meet his gaze. Removing her mouth from his satisfied cock, wiping away any residue with the back of her hand, she crept her way up his body to greet him face to face.

Vana placed her hands behind her back and swayed like an expectant child waiting for her reward for good behavior, "my turn now?" she asked. Ronon moved his gaze down the length of her body, examining the fruits that were on display and seeming as he were still making his decision. Touching her stomach gently, he moved his hand higher, feeling over her breast. As he reached her shoulder he removed the strap of her bra. Doing the same with the other side, he pulled down the lace undergarment and exposed her breasts, cupping both of them in his hands. For a moment he just stared intently into her eyes and then leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Vala reached her arms around his neck and accepted his lips to hers. Ronon teased her mouth, his tongue lingering over her lips, tantalizing her until he forced open her mouth with his own. Releasing a quiet moan, she pulled his head closer, plunging her tongue deeper into his hot mouth. Responding quickly and eager, he released her breasts from his grasp to remove her bra completely. With free hands he was able to explore further, sliding them down to her ass and feeling the silk fabric that barely covered her flesh, he fondled her cheeks. She pressed herself closer to his naked body. The feel his stiff cock brushing her stomach excited her, she wanted him inside her.

The tongue fight continued, both of them taking turns to suck on each other's tongues and lips and all the while pressing their bodies together. Vala released her mouth and leaned back, she looked up and stared back at Ronon, he truly was a handsome brute. Pulling her arms from around his neck, she brought them down onto his chest. Staring for only a moment, Ronon moved quickly and spun her around, holding her around her waist as he pressed his cock into the small of her back. His other hand was around her neck, he cupped her chin and turned it to the side and leaned to kiss her. With his tongue lunging into her mouth, he squeezed her tighter and rubbed his erection up and down her back. Ronon shuffled both of them over to the foot of the bed and pushed her against the wall, facing the full-length mirror that was fixed there.

"You must have read my mind Mr Dex"

"Wanna watch me fuck you?"

"I cant think of anything I would find more erotic".

She braced both of her hands on the mirror and bent forward, as she did, she moved her ass down, then on the way back up, pushed her hips up and rolled them as she slid her ass up the length of Ronon's body and his hardness. Bending his knees to make contact with her body, Ronon massaged her ass. Moving one hand round to her Vulva, he slid his hand down into her, spreading her labia with his fingers, to play with her clit. Moaning and sighing, Vala gyrated her hips to match his playing, she leaned her head back and Ronon grabbed hold of her hair with his free hand, pulling hard; she cried out then laughed.

"Oh you certainly know how to play don't you?" jibbed Vala.

"Any complaints?"

"You carry on, I think we are going to get along just fine" she replied, and continued to rub herself against his cock.

Vala reached behind her and grabbed at Ronon's cock, it was hard and she wanted it inside her. She raised herself onto her toes as high as she was able and pushed down on the length to position it to her wet pussy. Instantly Ronon pushed up into her, the feeling was amazing, she was not only wet but very tight, he felt her grip his cock as he slid into her. Both of them gasped, Vala leaned forward to brace herself against the mirror. Watching the Satedan pump her, his hand still exploring her clit, she was finding the view most appealing. Ronon had moved his hand down to her hip, cupping his arm around her, so he could push deeper and harder; his other hand still playing with her.

Looking over her shoulder into the mirror Ronon watched Vala's face. She was groaning quite loudly, she saw him watching her and made eye contact with him in the mirror. Sticking out his tongue to lick his lip, he let out a groan; it was titillating and yet felt naughty. Vala smiled and brought her hand to her breast and twisted at her nipple. Smiling and grinning back Ronon removed his hand from her wet pussy and pulled out from inside her. She sighed and continued to stare at his reflection quizzically. Turning her around, Ronon pushed her against the mirror; he bent his knees and placed his arms round the back of her thighs. Pulling her up to meet his cock, he thrust into her hard. She held onto his shoulders and pulled at his dreads.

"fuck me" she begged.

Ronon didn't wait for a second invitation, he began to pump her hard, thrusting deeper into her, she was moaning and gasping and pulling harder at his hair. Covering her mouth with his own, he rammed his tongue into it, stifling the cries she was making, taking in her breath. Their kissing became frantic, Vala forcing her own tongue to meet his and both of them sucking and biting and all the while Ronon fucking her wet pussy hard. She felt good, she was tight and hot, her juices flowing, making his cock tingle with every thrust. Vala squeezed her muscles round him; he filled her completely, his length sliding into her deeper as he pulled her tighter. Ronon grunted and she cried out as his hips began to really pound into her.

Their lovemaking was frantic and impatient, the intensity was amazing, Ronon was now moaning quite loudly, he bit into her neck to try to silence his cries, and as he did, Vala hissed and dug her nails into his shoulder. Growling, Ronon pummeled her into the wall, and released his orgasm, violently and hard. Vala also climaxed,

"oh my god, Fuck!" she continued to dig her nails into the Satedans skin, wet with perspiration and glistening.

Breathing hard and still driving into her, Ronon pulled back his head and moaned gently as his orgasm abated. He continued to thrust into Vala until sure she was finished before withdrawing and letting her legs down for her to stand on her own.

"That was good" He said, reaching his hands to his head and pushing back his dreads from his face. He went over to the bed and layback, still breathing slightly heavy, his heart still beating hard in his chest.

Vala had gone to the bathroom and when she came back; lay next to Ronon on the bed. He didn't feel any real affection towards her and didn't wrap his arms around her. Not interested in cuddling, she wasn't too bothered anyway, she lay on her side, resting her head on her hand and looked at Ronon.

"I rather enjoyed myself, you're quite the animal aren't you?" she said.

Ronon frowned at her, he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. She grinned back at him and licked her lip; he guessed it was a compliment.

"I'm starving! Have you got anything tasty to eat in that refrigerator of yours?" Vala asked, jumping up and making her way over to it.

Opening the fridge door her face lit up, she smiled and bent down to remove the delights to examine them more closely.

"Peanut butter, my favourite!" turning to Ronon holding the jar in her hand. He didn't want to share his goodies with her and scowled at her. Turning round to examine the table behind her, she looked back at Ronon with a naughty glint in her eye. Taking off the lid to the jar, she stuck her finger into the sticky butter, as she placed her finger to her mouth, she watched for Ronon's response. He still wasn't looking to pleased with her antics. Sticking out her tongue, she slowly licked the butter from her finger, making sucking and slurping noises as she did. Vala perched her ass on the edge of the table. Placing the jar of peanut butter down, she used both hands and hoisted herself up. Picking up butter again, she lay down and stuck her finger back in the jar.

Ronon watched in amazement, he was starting to get the idea of what she wanted and was already becoming aroused, his cock slightly hard. Slowly, he walked over to the table, standing at the edge between her legs, he ran his hands up her thighs; when he reached the top, he moved his thumbs closer to her pussy, catching her labia on the way, teasing them slightly open. He leaned forward and licked her.

Vala let out a soft moan; she removed her finger from the jar and offered it to Ronon. The peanut butter was thick and sweet; he sucked it off her finger and rolled the sticky substance in his mouth with his tongue, then continued to lick Vala's pussy. Holding open her labia, plunging his tongue onto her clit, tasting the remnants of the sweet paste, he slurped and sucked on her.

"That feels really good," gasped Vala. She stuck her finger in the jar again to get another dollop of the butter.

"Suck my finger"

Lifting his head to receive the digit, Ronon obliged. Sucking the full length of her finger and watching her intently as he did. She loved to watch his mouth, it was very erotic, his lips puckering together as he sucked hard and released her.

Sitting herself up and pulling onto Ronon's head, she licked his lips, they tongued each other and tasted the sweet butter in their mouths. Vala took another helping of the butter and stuck her finger in her mouth; she slid off the table and knelt down in front of Ronon. Taking his hold of his cock, she tongue the tip with swirling movements, mixing his pre-cum with the butter and then swallowed him, pushing him deep down her throat.

"yeah, suck me"

She sucked hard on his thick length, pulling away from him to tantalize, she licked the sensitive head expertly, teasing it, suckling on it, making him groan.

Ronon was getting into this; he found it quite erotic and wanted more. He pulled her head up and lifted her back onto the table; he told her to "stay".

Vala had no intentions of moving, she was enjoying herself far too much. Watching Ronon move over to the refrigerator, her eyes sparkled as he reached for the honey. He regained his position at the end of the table, wedging himself between her legs.

Shaking the squeezy bottle upside down, he poured it onto his finger.

"Stick out your tongue" he demanded.

Vala obeyed, watching him, watching his eyes. Ronon smirked and placed his finger onto her tongue, sticking out his tongue and licking his lip as he did.

"Suck it"

At his request, she began sucking slowly on his sticky finger, not taking her eyes away from his. Ronon was watching her mouth; he twiddled his finger round inside and removed it, then took it to his mouth and sucked it.

"Lay back"

Placing her hands behind her to gently ease herself into position, Vala did as she was bid. Ronon squeezed the bottle and the contents dripped out onto her stomach. He squeezed the bottle harder and continued todrizzle it lower, letting it fall over her vulva. With his other hand, he pushed his two fingers to her labia and parted them gently, letting the honey drizzle onto her clit.

He bent forward and licked her, sucking at the honey and groaning as he did. Vala groaned too, fuck! The feeling was amazing. Ronon sucked on her, licking the sticky sweetness that ran over her pussy. He pushed his finger inside her wetness, she moaned, he continued to lick her, increasing the intensity and fingering her harder. Vala brought her feet onto the edge of the table and pushed her hips onto the finger that was inside her. She reached for Ronons head and grabbed at his hair, pulling his face deeper into her dripping pussy.

Ronon growled and pulled his head back, looking at her looking down at him, he inserted another finger inside the soaking wetness and finger fucked her hard. He watched her face for her reaction and smirked.

"Oh god, fuck that's good, harder! Harder!

Ronon obliged and replaced his tongue back to her clit, licking up the juice and teasing her. Vala started bucking her hips to envelope Ronon's fingers; she needed them deep inside her. She could feel her muscles twitching and was almost ready to cum, "don't stop, please don't stop, I'm almost there" she begged. Continuing his mastery Ronon quickened his movements and brought her to orgasm. Crying out and bucking her hips up to his mouth Vala pulled on his dreads, she raised up onto her elbow to look at the view. With her orgasm finishing, she released the grip on his hair and leaned back.

Ronon removed his fingers, licked them and groaned. Without any warning, he leaned forward, raised his knee onto the table and climbed up on top of Vala. He guided himself into her; she groaned, holding her hip firmly in place, he pumped into her. He wasn't going to take long to cum, he had been very excited and needed release. Feeling Vala's wet and sticky pussy tight around his cock, he fucked her deeply; she leaned up and took his face in her hands, kissing him hard on the mouth. He kissed back, breathing into her mouth as he started his climax. She didn't release him, she sucked his breath and continued to kiss and suck on his lips. Ronon moaning as he thrust hard into her, releasing his fluid inside her, grinding his hips hard onto hers.

Climbing down from the table Vala went to clean herself up, she returned looking rather pleased with herself and meandered over to Ronon.

"That was fun! We must do it again some time"

Ronon looked at her intently, although he didn't particularly want spend too much time with Vala, he had to admit, she was fun.

"Yeah, it was" he agreed.

Vala began getting dressed and put on her coat and fastened it up, to Ronon's relief. He didn't really want to spend the rest of the evening trying to find things to talk about and was hoping she would leave.

"Well, thank you so much for a lovely evening Ronon Dex". She leaned close to his face, kissed him on the cheek and left, just as quickly as she had arrived.


End file.
